HalfBlood, La verdad
by Marianne-14
Summary: Qué pasaría si HHr hablaran con laquenodebesernombrada sobre el desastre HBP? He aquí mi versión. Totalmente HHR y un poco DE. Reviews, PLEASE!


_-No podemos dejar las cosas así, Harry- susurró Hermione._

_- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya lo han leído así- dijo el mencionado._

_-Debemos decirles la verdad, No pueden vivir creyendo que hicimos eso- insistió Hermione._

_-De acuerdo, se los diremos- dijo Harry._

_Cuando Hermione se proponía algo era muy terca, y Harry no estaba de humor como para soportar un enfado más…_

_Ya hacía muchos años que Harry y Hermione habían decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio, tenían dos hijos y vivían muy felices en Inglaterra. Y todos nosotros sabemos la historia de estos magos hasta su sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Así que no nos meteremos en esos años que quedaron muy pero muy atrás._

_Hallie y John eran los maravillosos frutos del amor de Harry y Hermione. Pero… ¿por qué ponen esa cara? ¿Acaso les asombra esta pareja? Seguramente sí. Pero déjenme continuar este relato. Los Potter vivían en el anonimato total, ningún ciudadano normal de Londres sabía quiénes eran los Potter en realidad. Había una familia, si. Una familia que, como sabrán todos los que conocen a fondo a Harry Potter, es conocida como los vecinos de ella. Y todos sabemos quién es ella. No en muchas ocasiones los Potter de esta historia salían de su casa, y si lo hacían nunca se cruzaban con nadie. Así que eran una de las tantas familias de Londres._

_Hermione Potter, como todos sabemos, tiene un gusto muy especial por los libros, y su pequeño hijo John (idéntico de pies a cabeza a su padre) heredó ese hábito de lectura. Mientras Hermione leía el Profeta, su hijo, sentado a un lado de ella, leía el suplemento infantil del diario sabatino. Ambos fruncían el entrecejo cada vez que su lectura era interrumpida… Generalmente interrumpida por Hallie y Harry._

_Harry Potter, que seguía siendo un fanático del Quidditch, había intentado por todos los medios persuadir a su hijo a jugarlo. Sorprendentemente fue su hija (idéntica a su madre) la que demostró gran habilidad para el deporte. Y así, todas las tardes, él y Hallie practicaban dicho deporte en el amplio jardín. Aunque a veces la Snitch se colaba a la casa, haciendo que Hermione y John se distrajeran de su apacible lectura._

_Una mañana, para ser exactos, la mañana del 16 de julio, Hermione propuso una salida al mundo muggle para comprar algunas cosas para la casa. Harry no se opuso a la idea y en pocos minutos, los cuatro Potter estaban acomodados en el automóvil, camino al centro comercial de Londres. Hermione tomó a Hallie de una mano y la llevó con ella a una boutique para comprarle ropa nueva. John, a quien las compras de su madre le resultaban aburridas, pidió a su padre que lo llevara a comprar un libro. Harry envió un mensaje muy bien disimulado en un Patronus para su esposa y fue con su hijo hacia la librería más cercana._

_Se dio cuenta de que había una larga fila para entrar a la librería. Esperó un poco con su hijo en la entrada hasta que un policía los dejó entrar. A Harry le extrañó mucho que un policía estuviese en una librería, pero lo asoció con las explosiones que habían ocurrido días atrás en Londres. John se perdió entre los libros infantiles mientras Harry buscaba un título para regalarle a Hermione por su aniversario. Pronto tenía las manos tan llenas de libros que tuvo que solicitar una bolsa para poder llevarlos. Pero aún con bolsa, estos acabaron en el suelo al ver en la sala en la que se hallaba John._

_De piso a techo había millones de libros apilados. En las paredes había dibujos de lo que Harry reconoció como Snitchs Doradas. También había dos letras que se podían ver por todos lados: HP. Como podrán darse cuenta, esto sorprendió muchísimo a Harry. Su hijo lo llamaba para que se acercara. Harry tomó el primer libro que encontró: Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado su nombre a un libro? Tomó otro: El Cáliz de fuego. ¿Cómo sabían de ese artefacto? Pero la pregunta más grande vino después, cuando un muggle se les acercó._

_-Veo que apenas están conociendo a Harry –dijo amablemente-. Hoy es el lanzamiento del sexto libro._

_-¿Seis libros? –dijo Harry incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que los muggles me conocen?_

_-Si, ¿le interesaría comprarlos? –dijo el muggle._

_Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, y media hora después, salía con seis libros y algunos más que se había conseguido de (y era imposible creerlo) su vida._

_-Papá –dijo el niño- ¿por qué compraste tantos libros? Ni siquiera te gusta leer._

_-Espera a que llegue tu madre –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del auto._

_No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Hermione y Hallie llegaban atrás de ellos con muchas bolsas. En cuanto Hermione se subió al auto, los cuatro Potter salieron de regreso a casa. Harry ayudó a Hermione a bajar todo del auto. Mientras los niños se probaban toda la ropa nueva que tenían, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Hermione._

_-¿Algo nuevo en la librería? –preguntó ella mientras Harry sacaba todos los libros que había comprado excepto su regalo de aniversario._

_- Mi vida –musitó Harry sacando los últimos seis libros._

_-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hermione tomando uno de los libros que Harry le tendía-. La Piedra Filosofal –murmuró-. ¿De dónde los sacaste?_

_Harry comenzó su relato mientras que su esposa hojeaba los libros. Cuando terminó, suspiró y dijo._

_-No sé por qué te preocupas, hay millones de Harrys en Londres, y no somos la única familia Potter –Hermione lo miró-. Además bien puede ser un nombre inventado por –dio la vuelta al libro buscando el nombre del autor- J. K. Rowling._

_-¿Ah si? –Dijo Harry indignado- Y seguramente también hay muchas Hermiones y demasiadas familias Granger cuyos padres son dentistas._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella._

_-Mencionan a una Hermione Granger, hija de muggles en cada libro –susurró Harry abriendo al azar uno-. ¿Lo ves? Allí- señaló un párrafo de El Príncipe Mestizo-'_Una de mis mejores amigas es nacida de Muggles,' dijo Harry 'y es la mejor en nuestro año_.'- recitó Harry._

_Hermione estaba anonadada por la noticia. De inmediato abrió el primer libro y, con sorprendente rapidez, lo leyó. Pasados unos minutos, ambos magos leían con sorpresa lo que había sido de sus años en Hogwarts. Mientras Hermione comenzaba el segundo libro titulado La Cámara Secreta, Harry leía La Orden del Fénix con el ceño fruncido. Podemos deducir que leía aquel momento en el que Sirius había muerto. Ninguno prestaba demasiada atención al libro frente a sus narices, o a la televisión encendida que relataba los pormenores del libro y la presentación de éste en el Castillo de Edimburgo a la noche siguiente… Hasta que una voz en el televisor dijo:_

_—Parece que Harry y Ginny son novios en este libro_

_Hermione dejó a un lado su lectura (la cual estaba en que Lockhart le había mandado una tarjeta cuando ésta se había convertido sin querer en gato) y prestó más atención a las noticias._

_—Los pocos afortunados que ya hemos podido leer el libro, estamos muy contentos de que por fin Harry y Ginny se hayan hecho novios —decía una chica al reportero—. Claro que a algunos no les causó la menor gracia…_

_Hermione apagó de pronto la televisión, Harry también había escuchado. ¿Cómo diablos él iba a estar enamorado de Ginny en sexto? Si ese fue el año en que se había armado de valor y le había dicho a Hermione que la amaba…_

_Durante la tarde, ambos magos se daban tiempo para leer trozos de los cinco libros de la vida de Harry. Hermione había leído muy de prisa el sexto libro mientras cocinaba y en episodios susurrados, le había dicho a Harry que las cosas estaban totalmente al revés a como habían sucedido en realidad._

_Hallie y John ya sabían sobre Harry Potter comercializado, pero como Hermione, supusieron que era una historia inventada, aunque había cosas que hacían cotidianamente o que conocían de hace mucho que aparecían en la historia. Al enterarse de que era su padre el héroe de sus aventuras favoritas (todas ellas contadas con gran detalle por sus amigos de la escuela y una que otra película proyectada en televisión) decidieron preguntar qué había pasado en realidad en ese año en Hogwarts. Pero Hermione tenía otra idea._

_Como lo dije al principio, Harry había accedido a hacer algo por el bien de los libros y de su vida. Esa noche, la autora del libro tendría una entrevista con algunos ganadores de un concurso de periodismo. Y el verdadero Harry Potter se presentaría allí._

_—Quisiera ver a la autora de los libros de Harry Potter, por favor._

_—Debe estar bromeando, señora. Eso es imposible._

_—Necesito que llame a la señora Rowling —dijo Hermione apretando los puños, una mano se cerraba en un palito de madera bajo el abrigo._

_—¡Imperio! —gritó de pronto Harry._

_—No tenías que haberlo hecho, tendrás problemas —susurró Hermione mientras el muggle con el que hablaban corría en busca de la mujer que había mentido de tal manera a sus lectores._

_—El fin justifica los medios —dijo Harry._

_Una mujer de 40 años se acercaba con el muggle que los había estado atendiendo; a cada paso que daba, Harry y Hermione sentían una rabia cada vez mayor. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos sin verlos detenidamente. Hallie y John miraban mitad desafiantes y mitad incrédulos a la autora de Harry Potter._

_—Buenas noches señora —dijo Harry en un susurro—. Nos gustaría hablar con usted, esta misma noche si es posible._

_—Me temo —dijo la mujer— que eso es absurdo. No lo conozco ni a usted ni a su mujer…_

_—Oh, querida —dijo Hermione—, nos conoces más que a tu cuenta en el banco._

_—Ustedes dos están chiflados —dijo despectivamente la mujer—. Sólo son unos fanáticos más que desean un autógrafo para sus hijos —señaló a los niños que ahora la miraban enfadados—, y no se los pienso dar. Lo siento pero debo dar una importante entrevista sobre mi libro._

_—Sabes bien que eso jamás pasó, Joanne —dijo Harry cuando la mujer se daba la vuelta—. Dijiste que nunca cambiarías nada de lo que yo te dijera. Esa noche te relatamos nuestra historia para un libro sobre Voldemort ¡No para que todo el mundo conociera mi vida!_

_—¡Usted está loco! —gritó la mujer— ¡Loco de remate! ¡Nunca he hablado con usted! ¡No sé de qué noche me habla!_

_La prensa que se había congregado para cubrir el evento, estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía la mujer más rica de Inglaterra al hombre de cabello negro, ojos verdes y anteojos redondos. Todos tenían cámaras y micrófonos, o grabadoras y papel listos para que la noticia saliera lo más rápido posible. Hermione Potter se dio cuenta de ello y, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, lanzó un hechizo al aire para congelar el tiempo. La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca y susurró:_

_—Harry… Hermione…_

_—Me da gusto que nos recuerdes —dijo Harry— ¿ahora sí podemos hablar?_

_En menos de 10 minutos, las televisoras anunciaban que J. K. Rowling había retrasado unas horas su conferencia por motivos que no podían dar a conocer. Los Potter habían llevado a J. K. Rowling a la misma cafetería en la que se habían juntado una vez hacía muchos años para que la squib Joanne Rowling publicara el libro: "Una luz en el destino" que relataría lo sucedido en la vida de Harry, Ron y Hermione, los magos más famosos de la historia, antes, durante y después de la caída de Voldemort._

_Pero la mujer jamás usó esa información para tal fin. Lo usó para generar dinero muggle; develó a todos los secretos de la magia, secretos que sólo los magos y algunos squibs saben…_

_—Sabes muy bien que el trato nunca fue este —dijo Harry, que seguía indignado de que su vida se hubiese hecho libro—. Pero ya que lo has hecho, no queda nada que discutir._

_.—¿Por qué, Jo? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Qué caso tiene confundir así a los que leen si esto jamás pasó?_

_—Yo sé que no pasó —dijo JKR— pero un grupo de lectores me obligó a cambiar la historia…_

_—No me dirá que fueron los R/Hr —susurró enfadada Hallie—. ¿Acaso la amenazaron con quemar su casa?_

_—¿O los H/G le enviaron cartas-bomba? —dijo John con sorna._

_—De hecho fueron los H/Hr —dijo JKR mirando a Harry y Hermione—. Descubrieron demasiado pronto lo que había pasado entre ustedes y no podía permitirlo… ¡Me arruinaría!_

_—¡Arruinaste nuestro sexto año! —rugió Harry— Y seguramente la vida de muchos lectores tuyos._

_—¡Tengo un plan! —chilló JKR, le temía al mago frente a ella— He puesto suficientes pistas en el último libro como para que los lectores inteligentes se den cuenta de que su pareja no ha muerto… que aún hay esperanzas._

_—Odio admitirlo, Harry —dijo Hermione— pero es completamente cierto. Hay fragmentos que indican que, y consiente de que sonará estúpido, te estás enamorando de mi._

_—Pero… —Harry necesitaba desviar su ira— entonces habrás engañado a los H/G y a los R/Hr._

_—Es verdad —opinó John—, ellos esperan que el "romance" entre mi madre y Ron se de en el siguiente libro. Y los H/G viven una mentira con ese noviazgo de menos de 5 capítulos._

_—Admito que mi plan no es infalible… —susurró JKR moviendo las manos nerviosamente— ¡pero es todo lo que puedo hacer!_

_—Da igual, ya…—dijo Hermione—. Estoy segura de que los H/Hr no se dejarán vencer… si son inteligentes no lo harán._

_—Y aunque a ti se te de la gana no escribir lo que en verdad pasó —dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento—, me da gusto saber que al menos, algunos cuantos se dieron cuenta de que existió y existirá por siempre nuestro amor._

_Y ya sabemos que ha pasado… Nada. A la desgraciada señora se le olvidó la conversación mantenida con Harry y Hermione. Pero las palabras de Hermione se quedaron muy presentes en su cabeza: No se dejarán vencer. Y ella lo sabe. Sabe que no nos derrotó. Perdimos la batalla, pero ganaremos la guerra; pues nos dimos cuenta de lo bello que es el amor entre Harry y Hermione._

_El 1 de septiembre, aniversario de bodas de Harry y Hermione, Harry llegó a casa con un nuevo libro. "El libro de los amores ridículos" lo había devuelto a la librería alegando que era de mala calidad (y no sólo el contenido) y le habían devuelto su dinero. Volvió a pasearse por los estantes hasta hallar el adecuado para su esposa. Al final lo encontró. Pidió que lo envolvieran y fue hasta su casa._

_Hermione por su lado, buscaba un regalo en el callejón Diagon, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió volver a casa y buscar en Internet algo para su marido. Y casi por accidente encontró un sinnúmero de dibujos, montajes y manipulaciones de ellos dos. Con un poco de paciencia, se las arregló para pedir permiso para usar la imagen y en un santiamén, el regalo perfecto para Harry estaba listo._

_Sin los niños, la velada en la sala se convirtió en… Bueno, digamos que se trasladó a la habitación de los felices esposos, que se dieron a la tarea de conseguirles uno o dos hermanitos a sus hijos… Y en la mesita de noche se podían observar (además de lencería ) un libro titulado: "El imperio del Fénix" y una fotografía que mostraba a Harry y Hermione (aunque no eran ellos) besándose._

"…_Dan y Emma han declarado a la BBC que mantienen una relación amorosa desde hace poco más de tres meses. 'Si Harry no puede estar con Hermione, yo si quiero estar con Emma' dijo el joven actor. Por su parte, Emma explicó que: 'Somos muy parecidos a nuestros personajes, y si en la historia ellos no pueden estar juntos, nosotros lo haremos por ellos'…"_

_—Potter —dijo Hermione cuando acabó de leer la entrevista—. Dime que no tienes nada que ver en esto._

_—¿En qué, linda? —dijo Harry apartando la vista de "El imperio del Fénix" con voz temblorosa._

_—¿No habrás lanzado algún conjuro para que esos chicos que nos interpretan en las películas se hayan enamorado? —dijo Hermione con un tono peligrosamente dulce— ¿Verdad, cariño?_

_—Pues… pues yo…—balbuceó Harry._

_—No mientas, Potter_

_—Está bien — aceptó Harry—. Pero no fue un conjuro… sólo… sólo hice que…_

_—¿Qué hiciste, Harry? —dijo Hermione impaciente._

_—Sólo hice que se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente sentían —explicó abochornado Harry._

_—¿Y con qué hechizo, Sr. Potter? —preguntó Hermione._

_—Veritaserum —respondió Harry._

_—Sabes que no debemos usar magia con los muggles —le reprochó Hermione._

_—Ellos tienen una magia especial, la magia del amor —dijo Harry—. Yo sólo les di valor para decir la verdad._

_—Eres imposible —dijo Hermione sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la barriga._

_—Y tu eres hermosa —susurró Harry mientras se acercaba al nuevo bebé que se formaba dentro de Hermione._

_Fin_


End file.
